


Consequences Come When You Don't Listen

by LindzDDub86



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bi-Sexual, Cheating, Experiment, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86
Summary: Backstreet Boys are on tour, Nick's tour bus breaks down. He has to share with Kevin and Kevin's girlfriend, Lindz. A girl, Nick openly admitted to his bandmate that he likes her. with his strict rules to keep away from her, Nick joins them on the bus.However, a sight he sees breaks all the rules... and so he gets more than what he bargained for!
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character/Nick Carter
Kudos: 7





	Consequences Come When You Don't Listen

The boys are on the road, touring the world for their In A World Like This tour. They had just done Europe and were now taking a trip around North America. They had just done a show in the areas of Sacramento, Vegas and Reno and they were heading up the West coast to San Francisco. Every Backstreet Boy had their own tour bus until Nick’s bus broke down on the outside of Vegas. Kevin, and his girlfriend Lindz, kindly agreed that Nick could travel with them on the rest of the tour on Kevin’s tour bus providing there was no funny business. He knew Nick had a thing for Lindz, for she was much younger than Kevin. Not to mention Nick openly admitted to him, one night after a few beers and shots of sambuca that he would love to bed Lindz, even if it was just for one night. However, Kevin did warn him, if he ever tried to do anything with his girlfriend, that there would be consequences. Nick agreed he would keep his hands to himself. 

They were driving through the Death Valley, which was a good few hour drive. It was already night-time, and they thought driving through the night was a lot better for them so they can get there early hours in the morning. Nick was in his bunk bed, tossing and turning. He couldn’t sleep, the ride was very bumpy and was making Nick slightly travel sick. Unfortunately for him, he had left his medication in his tour bus.

“Shit!” Nick thought, he was gonna be sick, but he had to climb out and walk to the little bathroom, the problem was the bathroom was next to Lindz and Kevin’s room and they were asleep. He took a single, deep breath and jumped out his bunk. Quietly he made his way around to the toilet room and closed the door tight to throw up in the bowl of the toilet. After a few minutes, his sickness seemed to calm down and so he flushed the toilet and freshen himself up and brushed his teeth… as he came back out of the bathroom, he quietly closed the door, he took a glimpse at Kevin’s door. He had no idea why he did it, but when he did, he saw that it was slightly ajar.

He slowly took quiet strides to the door and peeped inside. He knew instantly he shouldn’t be doing that. Kevin warned him to stay away. He saw that Lindz, the woman he has been dying to bed, lied asleep on top of the bed, sleeping peacefully. His lips curled into that devilish, smirk he always does when he thinks of naughty thoughts and he came into the room.  
“I mean, they left it open. That’s just calling me in.” Nick thought.  
He tip-toed to the side where Lindz was sleeping. She was wearing this lovely, satin black strappy nightie, and it had rolled up slightly revealing her genuinely nice lacy black underwear. Nick couldn’t help but stare. The dude was salivating at the mouth like a drugged-up dog waiting to pounce on the enemy… he came closer. Just the thought of seeing Lindz like this, turned Nickolas into a dirt ball. He took his right hand and gently stroked the tops of her thighs. He wasn’t wasting any time to see what he wanted. He slowly took his finger and stroked the inner creases of her groin, resulting in her moaning ever so slightly. Nick smirked, “The bitch likes that.”

She even moved her leg over, allowing Nick to have better access. He looked at her again, she was still asleep. He then stroked in circular motions on her lady region, underneath her underwear. Again, she moaned, but this time she was moving alongside Nick’s fingers. With his other hand, he carefully moved the underwear to one side and inserted a finger inside her. “Holy shit!” Nick whispered out, “She’s wet!” He then inserted another finger in, and again Lindz moaned and moved alongside his fingers, as though she was riding them. Nick’s shaft was growing by the inch, every time Lindz moved with his fingers. He started to grab hold of his length, feeling it aching as it throbbed. 

Suddenly, he froze, and Lindz looked at him in surprised. She had woken up.  
“What the actual fuck?” She whispered out, “Nick what are you doing?”

Nick panicked and flew him forward. He cupped her mouth, so she didn’t scream out or wake Kevin up. She looked at Nick in the eyes, and gasped when he carried on with his fingers. Pushing them in further, taking his thumb and circling it around on her hood. She tried to take his hand off her mouth, but Nick told her no. She slowly started to succumb to Nick’s motions. To be honest, secretly she too had a thing for Nick and so she was secretly enjoying this embrace with him. He asked if he could trust her to stay quiet if he removed his hand which she nodded too. He then lowered his face to her garden, and with his tongue caressed her folds. Lindz would keep looking on her other side, hoping this wasn’t gonna wake Kevin up. Just imagine having oral sex with someone whilst your boyfriend was asleep at the side of you… it was so wrong, but it turned her on. She gasped and covered her mouth with one of her hands, before she gasped any louder. The other hand was ruffling through Nick’s short blonde hair, keeping in a position that was causing her to almost be overpowered by a sudden jolt of arousal. She squirted all over Nick’s face to her surprise, and to Nick’s. He sucked her hood and licked her folds, taking in her juices. And then raised his head.  
“Fuck me Lindz!”  
Lindz smirked at Nick, “You’re good!”  
Nick grinned, “I haven’t finished yet.” He looked at her, “I could lick that pussy all night. You tasty so fucking sweet!”

“In here you have.” Lindz replied with. Her eyes look directly over to Kevin. Nick stood up and let out his hand so Lindz could take it. She slipped her underwear off at the side of the bed and they both quietly sprang around the bed and out the door into the sitting area. They got to the couch when Nick span Lindz around, caressing her neck with his lips and tongue. She pulled his face to hers where they connected with a passionate lustful kiss. When finished, Lindz looked at Nick’s boxers. His boxers were somewhat looking like they were extremely uncomfortable. She took both hands and pulled Nick’s boxers down revealing his fruit and two veg. She took the base of his shaft with her left hand.  
“I knew you were a big one!”  
Nick blushed and smiled, “Oh yeah. Been fantasizing about me then?”  
“Hmm… I reckon not as much as you have about me.”  
He couldn’t lie about that one. He dreamt of her almost all the time. Nick lifted her nightie over her head, exposing her now naked body. He curled his bottom lip and bit it ever so slightly.  
“Fuck! You are fucking beautiful… more so in the flesh!” And he took his hand and grabbed her breast, playing with her nipple with his tongue and sucking on her nipple bringing it to hardness. He took his length and rubbed it along her folds in an upward motion, making them both moan with pleasure. He turned her around so he could get her bent over the couch, got in position and placed his length inside Lindz. He shuddered slightly, the thought of getting his dick wet, turned him on so fast.  
“Fucking love your pussy,” He said, “You’re so fucking wet. Its slides in, oh fuck, feels so good.” As he thrusts himself deeper into her.

“Feels good does it?”  
This voice bellowed and came from like no where. Nick and Lindz stood up and froze. Nick was sweating, and you could tell he feared the voice. As they slowly turned the heads left, Kevin was stood there. They both gulped.  
“What did I tell you if you EVER laid your hands on my girl?” He was mad.

Nick looked at him and gulped. He was terrified in what Kevin would do to him. Kevin walked closer to the pair. He looked at Lindz in absolute disgust, “Whore!” He pelted out.  
“Hey! That’s no way to talk to her like that!” Nick shouted back.  
Kevin looked at Nick but didn’t say anything. Kevin went closer to Lindz and slapped her face, “You just couldn’t say no, could you? And now, I must do to him, what I had to do to AJ when he tried to touch my girl.”  
Lindz’s eyes widened, “You can’t!”  
Kevin looked into her eyes deeper, “Oh but I shall dear. I’ve been wanting to do it for such a long time.” Lindz’s reaction then changed, it went from frightened to devilish. Kevin walked back to Nick, walked to the back of him and looked at his naked backside. He took his left hand and grabbed Nick’s left butt cheek. Nick jumped slightly. Kevin then slapped it.

“Dude! What do you think you’re doing?!” Nick asked. He was a little confused with his bandmate. Kevin didn’t say anything, he then grabbed the other cheek, slapping it in the process. Lindz came up to Nick and planted a kiss on his lips. He slightly smiled but was confused. She grabbed his shaft, which made him gasp. Kevin then spat on Nick’s backside. He spat a good few times around his butt hole, before slowly inserting a diamond-shaped tool.  
“What the fuck Kev?” Nick looked behind him to see his bandmate looking at him.  
Kevin started to undo his lounging pants he was sleeping in, “Don’t worry. It is just a butt plug. Getting you ready for your punishment.”  
“Punishment?” Nick cried out. 

Kevin ordered Lindz to lie on the couch, and told Nick to give her oral sex. Nick did not have to be told twice. He got down on his knees, spread Lindz’s legs and went in.  
As Kevin watched his girlfriend being pleasured by another man, he grabbed hold of something from a drawer and teared it open. It was a condom. He stroked his cock, getting all aroused watching Nick at it with Lindz… he was getting ready to do the unthinkable. He placed the condom on his length and reached for a bottle of lube. He smothered his length and got down on his knees. He gently pulled the plug from Nick’s ass and drizzled the hole with lube. He then positioned himself and inserted his length in Nick.

“FUCK” Nick cried. He had tears in his eyes, literally, “Shitting hell dude!”  
Kevin slowed his insertion, until Nick didn’t feel the pain. Then he carried on…  
“Shit! There’s more?” Nick asked shocked, “Fuck, that’s big!”  
“Well now you know why the bitch screams every night. She takes it all.” Kevin said with no emotion. He thrusted himself in a backward motion, allowing his dick slide into Nick’s hole. “You’re tight Nick! I thought you’d had my cousin?”  
“Yeah…” Nick panted, “But Brian wasn’t this fucking huge!”  
Kevin side smirked, “Oh well that’s comforting to know.”

Nick carried on taking Kevin’s length, enjoying it more each time he thrusted forward into him. When Kevin thrusts forward, Nick would thrust back on his cock. Both moaning at the feeling of it. They then changed positions. Nick was lied on the couch, Lindz on top of Nick riding his shaft, while Kevin kneeled on the couch pushing himself back into Nick. Lindz was bouncing on Nick, holding on to his hands whilst in motion. Lindz was moaning because of Nick; Kevin was moaning because of Nick and Nick was moaning because of the pair of them.  
Sweating on top of Nick, Lindz was almost ready to explode. Kevin realised he hadn’t touched his girlfriend at all. And all her pleasure had been Nick fully. He withdrew himself from Nick and entered himself in her anally. She gave a massive cry out.  
“Oh my God! That’s so good!” She moaned out loudly.  
Nick grabbed her hips and forced himself upwards, thrusting himself in her harder. And Kevin forced himself downwards, her taking it all from both of them.  
“That’s it!! Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum, fuck!” And she came so hard.  
Nick groaned, “Oh god, I felt that. That felt so fucking good. You cumming all over my cock”  
“She does feel great when she does that!” Kevin replied. Both men nodded. Lindz, as knackered as she was, climbed off Nick and knelt at the side of them. 

Kevin reinserted himself into Nick. Nick grabbed his length, which was covered in Lindz’s juices, and he began to stroke his manhood. With every thrust Kevin made, Nick would jerk himself off, to the point he got himself into a rhythm.  
“Butt clenching,” Kevin acknowledged, “You must be getting there.”  
Nick nodded.  
Lindz pulled his hand away and started to suck on his manhood, while Kevin thrusted harder in Nick. It wasn’t long before Nick exploded inside her mouth.  
“Oh my God!” Nick panted. He looked at Lindz and noticed there was no spillage. He smiled, “You’re a pro aren’t you? Not wasted a single drop!”  
“I don’t!” Lindz sighed laughing.  
Kevin pulled himself out of Nick, pulled the condom off and started to pull at himself. He placed Nick and Lindz near him. Faster he went, groans came closer together. And he drops his load all over Nick’s and Lindz’s faces. Although Nick wasn’t too keen on the idea, but he was in the moment kind of thing. 

They all looked at each other, panting, sweaty and smiley. Kevin offered his hand out to Lindz who then stood up with him.  
“Well goodnight Nick. I assume you have learned your lesson?” Kevin asked him.  
Nick looked at Kevin, still not confused and not sure what the hell just went on. He nodded, “I think I have. I mean if that is what I’ll get every time I want her; I may just try again.”  
“Goodnight Nick.” Lindz said winking.  
He winked back, “Goodnight”  
And they went to their beds once they cleaned themselves up then went back to sleep.


End file.
